


Moving Day

by CVH14



Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-13 00:38:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18021533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CVH14/pseuds/CVH14
Summary: Time to leave Denmark Street...





	Moving Day

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I'm publishing anything I've written, so I'm super nervous! 
> 
> Euston as their new location became nearly canon in my head after reading the fabulous Say Goodbye to Soho, by @Rosenoble9. :)

The office furniture was already in the truck, with only a few boxes of files left to be loaded now. Robin’s desk, cheap and rickety, was staying behind and would be taken away once the building was cleared for demolition. Cormoran’s desk, a sturdier mahogany piece Uncle Ted had bought for ten pounds in a charity shop many, many moons ago, would go with them to Euston, in their shiny new office.

The farting sofa was inexplicably also going with them. It would now live in their small staff kitchen, saving clients from the embarrassment. Cormoran was leaning against the empty kitchen counter, wondering why exactly they kept the sofa, when Robin peered in. 

‘Feeling sentimental?’ She smiled. ‘I’ll miss this place, too. But think about the weekly cleaning included in the rent of the new office. It’s a very comforting thought.’

He chuckled. ‘Yeah, I’ll hold on to that.’

‘We’re ready to go. The guys are downstairs loading the final boxes and we can leave.’

Cormoran pushed himself away from the counter and took a last look around with a sigh. Robin stood next to him, and her hand rested on his shoulder blade. ‘Onwards and upwards, huh? The agency is growing, the move will be good for us.’ Her touch and gentle tone were not helping. He hated change, he liked his dingy old office. The new one was too new, too bright. He wanted to sit at the Tottenham in a sulk for the rest of the day, but Robin would have none of it. 

She prodded again. ‘Cormoran, we really need to get moving. We have a time slot to park by the new place, let’s get this done. Once everything is in, we can have a long liquid lunch at our new local, shall we?’ She knew how to get to him. 

‘How is your new flat?’ She cheerfully made conversation as they quickly checked if all windows were closed and moved on to the hall. He locked the front door for the last time. ‘A bit too quiet. And still small, but not as stuffy as this one here. So all good.’ He drifted off, distracted by his own name written on the glass. The new office would have two names out front. She was right, the move would be good for them. 

He turned around. She was speaking, but he hadn’t caught the beginning. ‘...you can’t complain about a flat being too quiet in London. Are you that used to the music sto…’ She had taken a step back and tripped on a forgotten box on the landing, falling backwards towards the stairs. He pulled her back up before he realised what was happening. 

She let out a gasp, followed by nervous laughter. ‘Deja vu.’ His right hand was still tightly holding the lapel of her jacket, his left hand grasping her right arm. 

‘Are you okay?’ He asked. Fuck, that was close. He was about to drop his hands when he realised her own were resting against his chest. She closed them both, grabbing his shirt. Her eyes were on his, and she wasn’t smiling anymore. He stilled. ‘Robin?’ 

She took another step forward, closing the already small gap between them. He gulped, not taking his eyes from hers. ‘About time we leave these murderous stairs behind.’ 

She nodded, stood on tiptoes and kissed him. It was as if an electric shock went through him. He then kissed her back, finally lifting his left hand to the nape of her neck, his fingers tangled in her hair. His right hand brushed against the side of her breast as he lowered it to wrap it around her waist. 

Someone coughed on the stairs, and they pulled apart. ‘Sorry, we forgot this last box. I’ll just load it in the truck and we’re ready to leave.’ The guy from the moving company picked the box behind Robin. ‘See you in Euston, yeah?’ And with a quick nod, he went back down the stairs. 

They looked at each other, both dazed. Robin’s face broke then into a luminous smile. ‘We’ll continue this...conversation. At lunch. Shall we?’ She stretched her hand to him. He held it tight, and followed her down the steps where they had first met.

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe I should also mention that although I am a Londoner at heart, English is not my first language. Apologies for my prepositions in particular...


End file.
